Float On
by Warp
Summary: Duo is a poor kid from a rough neighborhood, and he’s also extremely smart. He has won a scholarship at the prestigious Rockerfeller Academy, but no matter how far away from his old neighborhood he gets the past still won’t leave him alone. AU, shonen
1. One

Float On  
  
Summary: Duo is a poor kid from a rough neighborhood, and he's also extremely smart. He has won a scholarship at the prestigious Rockerfeller Academy, but no matter how far away from his old neighborhood he gets the past still won't leave him alone. AU, shonen ai, minor OCs. Please R&R.  
  
Warnings: Rated R for bad and explicit language. It's going to be pretty bad and angsty at parts, but that's good ne?  
  
Pairings: 4x2, and more to be announced.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Gundam Wing. I also don't own the title of this story. It's from a pretty cool Modest Mouse song.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Duo stood in the corner with his eyes darting back and forth between the four other boys that stood between him and freedom. If he could push himself past the one on the left he could probably make a run for it. But he wouldn't.  
  
Looks like we caught the little faggot, Mitch said and smirked. He was a big guy, a lot bigger than Duo, and he had greasy blonde hair the fell into his eyes.  
  
I'm not a faggot, Duo spat. I'm not the one getting my ass fucked by Curly, Larry and Mo every night!  
  
All four boys stepped closer. You insulting us, faggot? Randy asked.  
  
Duo shook his head and smiled. I'm just speakin' the truth.  
  
As the boys closed in Duo knew what was coming and swung his fist. It came into contact with one of the attackers faces, but he didn't know which one. He felt a jab in the stomach and the wind got knocked out of him, but he tried to stay on his feet.  
  
How do you like that, homo? Mitch asked as he punched Duo in the face.  
  
I'm not fuckin' gay! Duo yelled and started swinging in every direction he could.  
  
Randy knocked him off his feet with a kick in the knee, and Duo scrambled to get back up.  
  
Then the bell that ended lunch rang. I guess you're just lucky today, one of them said as they gathered their bags and headed for class.  
  
Duo sat up slowly and rubbed his head. When he was sure there wasn't any serious damage he got up and headed for his class too.  
  
Duo Maxwell you're late, Ms. Noin informed him as he walked in.  
  
Yeah, no shit, he said and headed for his seat.  
  
That's detention for talking to a teacher that way, the older woman said and took in Duo's tattered appearance. Rough lunch?  
  
When all she could get from the teenager was a shrug she sighed. Go to the dean, Master Maxwell, she said and wrote up a slip.  
  
Wordlessly, Duo took the pass and headed to the office. When he arrived the secretary ushered him in and he took a careful seat across from the man at the desk. Mr. Kushrenada was tall, but not what one would call intimidating. However, he did carry a certain presence that demanded respect.  
  
He sat there for a moment before speaking. It was a trick to make the student nervous. It didn't seem to have an effect on Duo. What happened? he asked finally.  
  
I fell, Duo said and licked his split lip.  
  
This is the third time in a month that you've fallen,' Duo. The man said and rolled a fountain pen in his fingers. I'm beginning to think you're clumsy.  
  
What can you do? the boy said and shrugged.  
  
Who is responsible?  
  
No one. I fell.  
  
Mr. Kushrenada slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked back at the young man in front of him. The bruises from his fall' were beginning to show more clearly now. He had a nice fat lip, a black eye and who knew what beneath his clothes. Behind the battered face were defiant blue eyes framed by long chestnut bangs. He was the perfect picture of the calm before the storm.  
  
How long have you been here at The Rockerfeller academy, Duo? the dean asked calmly.  
  
A month, Duo replied.  
  
And in that month you have fallen' three different times. This isn't the way to start a term, don't you think? the older man asked, not unkindly.  
  
How the hell would I know that? Duo spat.  
  
You do know how to wear someone's patience thin, Mr. Kushrenada remarked and smiled.  
  
Duo just leaned back and folded his arms across his chest and tried not to wince.  
  
Duo, I'm going to get serious with you. This is very important. You have been given a second chance, a chance most people never get. You have the opportunity to prove yourself to the entire world. You can show them that anyone can make it, no matter the background. Do you understand how important that is?  
  
Yeah, I know, he said quietly.  
  
The dean leaned forward in his chair. I'm going to ask you to shape up. You're teachers all say you are doing very well, which was exactly what we expected. Your behavior, however, needs improvement. You can't keep falling down,' Duo.  
  
Yeah, well, it ain't like I do it on purpose, Duo said and forced a smile.  
  
Mr. Kushrenada winced inwardly at the improper grammar. he said and smiled back a the boy. You probably don't fall'' on purpose, but how about you stop getting pushed?  
  
I'll try, Duo said calmly.  
  
The dean shook his head. No, you will. If not this school will find another child who wants this opportunity, and you'll go back.  
  
Duo clenched his fists and bit hard into his split lip. I will, he said slowly as he tasted the salty blood.  
  
the older man said. I'm going to change your room then. You'll move to the Oz dorms.  
  
But I thought part of the deal was I got my own room! Duo protested.  
  
Mr. Kushrenada shook his head. It doesn't seem to working too well. Plus, he is a model student. I'm sure you can learn something from him.  
  
Who is it?  
  
The dean smiled. Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
Duo walked out of the dean's office slowly. He would have been mad, but he hurt too much. He decided to make a quick trip to the nurse before he packed up his belongings and moved to the Oz dorms.  
  
Hey Nurse Sally, he said when he walked in. Still single?  
  
Yes, she's single but a little too old for you, Maxwell, a familiar voice said. The English was too perfect to belong to a native speaker and laced with a slight accent.  
  
Duo grimaced. What the hell are you doin' here Wu Fei?  
  
The Chinese young man smiled smugly. I volunteer here in order to get experience for medical school.  
  
Duo gave the other boy a wicked grin. I didn't know you wanted to be a nurse.  
  
Wu Fei glared at Duo, but didn't reply. You're lip is bleeding, he said blandly. Sally is not in at the moment, so I'll have to clean you up.  
  
Duo started at him for a minute and shook his head.   
  
Wu Fei sighed. What do you mean   
  
I mean I can clean my own fuckin' self up! Duo shouted and stormed away leaving a bewildered Wu Fei in his wake.  
  
When he got outside he took a deep breath and hurried to his room. If he got there and packed quickly he could have it done before the dinner bell rang, and he wouldn't have to think about the past and everything else he was trying to forget.  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Quatre will be in the next chapter along with some others. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought!


	2. Two

Float On  
  
Author's notes: Well, this story is kinda an experiment for me. I just wanted to write a 4x2 story with a Duo that is kinda mean and screwed up. I'm really trying to not make him OOC, and if that happens let me know! I'm really just trying to channel the young Duo from the manga, but I'm not sure if I'm doing a reasonable job. Please let me know! Also, I want to thank those wonderful souls that left feedback: Tica, Romie, Crysania Fay, MeLaiya, and Sivy . You guys rock, and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you.  
  
Summary: Duo is a poor kid from a rough neighborhood, and he's also extremely smart. He has won a scholarship at the prestigious Rockerfeller Academy, but no matter how far away from his old neighborhood he gets the past still won't leave him alone. AU, shonen ai, 4x2, more pairings to be announced. Please R&R.  
  
Warnings: Rated R for bad and explicit language. It's going to be pretty bad and angsty at parts, but that's good ne?  
  
Pairings: 4x2, and more to be announced.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Gundam Wing. I also don't own the title of this story. It's from a pretty cool Modest Mouse song.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Oz dormitory was settled between a small courtyard and the academy's large library. Duo shifted the duffel bag on his shoulder and began to trudge up the stairs. It had taken him less time than he thought it would to pack up his things. It wasn't as if Duo had ever really owned very many material items in the first place, but after being excepted at Rockerfeller and an allowance of five hundred dollars a month, a teenage boy can sure buy a few things.  
  
When he arrived at the proper room, number 265, he was surprised to find the door open.  
  
he called and stuck his head in the cozy room.  
  
A blonde boy was sitting at one of the desks and turned when he heard Duo. he said and stood up. You must be Duo Maxwell. I'm Quatre Winner. The boy smiled pleasantly and held out his hand.  
  
Duo said, glanced at Quatre's hand and then back around the room. Which one is mine? It was a nice sized room and comfortably fit two twin beds, two desks, a large chest of drawers, with room left over for a small couch in the corner. There was a large window by the couch, but since the sun had gone down the curtains were drawn shut.  
  
Quatre slowly lowered his hand and pointed. That one and that desk is yours. I didn't know I was going to get a roommate until today. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you? He asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Duo slung his bag down on his bed and slowly took a seat. Then he looked at the boy in front of him. He was about the small size as Duo, with pale blonde hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a white button up shirt. It was one of the school uniforms that was offered, but it made him look ethereal, like an angel. He was also strikingly beautiful, but these thoughts were quickly filed into the Do Not Disturb box of Duo's mind.  
  
I do mind, and I fell, Duo said as he unzipped his bag and began unpacking.  
  
Quatre said, and his cheeks went slightly pink. There is only one chest of drawers, but you can have the top three and I'll take the bottom three. Also, I pushed all of my clothes to one side of the closet so you can have the other, and there are plenty of hangers in case you needed any. . . You know, Duo said as he began to put his things away, you can shut up anytime.  
  
Quatre nodded and smiled slightly. I'm sorry. I do tend to ramble a bit. Let me know if you need anything, he said and sat back at his desk.  
  
Duo just glanced at the other boy and nodded. When he was done unpacking he went into the bathroom and started up a shower. As he was peeling off his clothes there was a meager knock at the door.  
  
Duo yelled.  
  
The door slowly opened and Quatre stepped in. I just wanted to use the restroom before you got in the shower, he said and unzipped his pants.  
  
What the hell are you pissin' in front of me for? Duo screeched and felt his cheeks go hot. He was already half undressed, his shirt was crumpled on the floor and his pants were unzipped and ready to be taken off.  
  
Quatre gave Duo a small smile as he began to relieve himself. We're both boys, right? It's just like a public bathroom, he said as he finished up, gave it a couple of shakes and zipped his pants back up. Duo stared at Quatre and he smiled into the mirror as he began to wash his hands, his eyes focused on Duo's. You know, that looks like a pretty hard fall you took. Do you need something for those bruises? Maybe you should go to the nurse.  
  
Duo stared at the blonde for a moment not knowing what to say. Wait a minute, he said as Quatre dried off his hands, you really think I just fell?  
  
Quatre looked at him and nodded innocently as he stepped out of the bathroom. What else would I think. That is what you told me, after all.  
  
Duo said nothing, but nodded as he shut the door behind the other boy. After he removed his pants he checked himself out in the mirror. He looked bad, to put it mildly. He had a number of bruises on his chest and back and a few cuts on his arms. Not to mention the job they did on his face. I've had worse, he told his reflection and tried to smile. His reflection didn't seem to want to smile back.  
  
He felt better once he got under the warm water and gave himself a through, yet gentle scrub. He even washed his hair, which was an ordeal in itself considering the braid went all the way down to his waist before it tapered off. After he was finished he slowly dried himself off and stepped out of the room with a towel around his waist.  
  
Quatre was lying in his bed with a pair of pajama bottoms, no shirt and a book in his hands. He smiled when he noticed Duo coming out of the bathroom, especially since he was only in a towel.  
  
Duo asked, annoyed at the other boy's interest in him. Needless to say, he hadn't made many friends at Rockerfeller.  
  
I was just wondering if you'd done your English Lit. homework yet, Quatre asked.  
  
Duo shrugged. I was planning on it. Are you in my class? he asked and pulled on a pair of sweatpants underneath his towel.  
  
Quatre nodded slowly, silently annoyed that Duo had kept the towel on but still smiled pleasantly. Yeah, I'm not surprised that you didn't notice me though. Most people don't.  
  
Duo found that hard to believe, but kept it to himself. What do we have to do again? he asked instead.  
  
Just read the first part of Crime and Punishment and write a page about Raskolikov's motives.  
  
Duo couldn't help it and laughed. That's it? Man, I can't believe this place it considered difficult.Have you read the book already? Quatre asked and sat up in bed.  
  
Duo said as he tossed the towel on the floor. I read it when I was in sixth grade.  
  
Quatre nodded his approval. I've read it too. But it's always nice to revisit a classic. Who is your favorite character? Duo answered simply as he climbed into his bed.  
  
Even though he's a murderer? Quartre asked and got up.  
  
Duo said, shutting his eyes, even though he's a murderer.  
  
Quatre stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment. Even though he's insane through most of the book?  
  
Duo peeped one eye open slowly and gave him a wicked smile. That's the best part, ain't it?  
  
Quatre smiled slightly and walked into the bathroom shaking his head. Duo was something else, and he would take some getting used to. But Quatre always liked to make new friends.  
  
When he walked back into the room Quatre smiled. Duo had fallen fast asleep in the time it had taken him to brush his teeth. He was pretty banged up. You must have fallen down a flight of stairs or something, Quatre whispered to the peaceful boy. Then he climbed into bed and continued his reading.  
  
X  
  
The next morning Quatre woke up first and smiled at his sleeping roommate. He let Duo sleep in while he took a shower and got ready for school. Then he gently prodded the other boy with his finger. Hey, it's time to get up, Duo.  
  
Faster than Quatre imagined someone who had just been asleep could move Duo grabbed his hand and sat up. What the fuck are you doin' touchin' me? he demanded and glared.  
  
Quatre's eyes were wide. I was waking you up, he said as he fought to free his hand from Duo's grip.  
  
Duo said and pushed Quatre's hand away, well you don't need to touch me to do that, okay?I'm sorry, Quatre whispered and rubbed his aching hand. I didn't mean to upset you or anything.  
  
Duo shrugged and pushed his quilt off and got up. Yeah, well just don't touch me. Got it?  
  
Quatre nodded and smiled. I understand, Duo.  
  
Duo looked at him for a second and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He was a lot sorer than he had been the day before, and he briefly thought about ditching class and staying in his room. whispered as he started up a warm shower, I might be a lot of things, but I'm sure as hell not a coward.  
  
When he was done with his quick shower, he brushed and braided his hair, then left the bathroom to hurry as fast as his wounded body would let him get dressed. As he was buttoning up his pants he noticed a tall boy in the doorway, leaning against the frame and staring at the floor. He was fully dressed for school in the uniform favored by Duo, gray slacks, white shirt, maroon tie, and a gray jacket depending on the weather. The boy was taller and thinner than Duo, and had long light brown bangs that obscured one eye.  
  
Who the hell is that? Duo asked his roommate who was loading his backpack with books.  
  
Quatre said and looked up. Hi Trowa, I didn't hear you come in.  
  
The tall boy looked up and simply nodded.  
  
Duo, this is Trowa Barton. Quatre said motioning toward the door since neither boy moved. Trowa, this is Duo Maxwell. He's my new roommate. Duo said as he began buttoning up his shirt.  
  
Trowa looked at him with one brilliant green eye and gave him a small nod. You're in my physics class, he said softly.  
  
Duo said and felt his cheeks go slightly warm, which annoyed him. I don't really pay attention to students in class.  
  
Trowa gave him another small nod and looked away.  
  
Duo quickly pulled his pretied tie over his head and fixed it in the mirror before throwing his books into his bag. Quatre was waiting in the doorway with Trowa. He was wearing the same school uniform he had the day before except this time he had a navy blue tie on.  
  
he asked Duo.  
  
Duo said and eyed him strangely.  
  
Great, I'm hungry, Quatre said and started walking out of the room. How about you, Trowa?Yeah, I'm hungry, he said and fell into step with Quatre.  
  
Duo shut the door and walked at a distance behind the two other boys. He wasn't sure what to make of his new, overly nice roommate.  
  
Hey, Duo, Quatre called and looked back over his shoulder, come on. We are starving!  
  
Duo nodded and walked a little closer. Why does it matter how fast I walk? he asked when he got close enough for them to hear him without shouting.  
  
Quatre frowned slightly. Well, aren't you going to eat with us?I guess, Duo said somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Quatre said and smiled at Duo while stepping aside so he could walk next to them. You're going to like him, he said to Trowa. He's already read Crime and Punishment, too.  
  
Trowa turned to Duo and gave him a small smile and an approving nod. Duo just nodded back, and the three boys walked to the cafeteria.  
  
X  
  
More author's notes: So, what did you think? Do you like Quatre and Trowa? Please let me know. It helps me a lot. Thanks!!!


	3. Three

Float On

Summary: Duo is a poor kid from a rough neighborhood, and he's also extremely smart. He has won a scholarship at the prestigious Rockerfeller Academy, but no matter how far away from his old neighborhood he gets the past still won't leave him alone. AU, shonen ai, minor OCs. Please R&R.

Warnings: Rated R for bad and explicit language. It's going to be pretty bad and angsty at parts, but that's good ne?

Pairings: 4x2, and more to be announced.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Gundam Wing. I also don't own the title of this story. It's from a pretty cool Modest Mouse song.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry this took so long to post. Blame it on my Chinese and Linguistic professors! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3

When they reached the cafeteria they got their food and sat down at one of the long tables. Quatre took a bite of his oatmeal then added a bit more honey. Trowa smiled slightly and took a bite of his french toast. Duo just shoveled a mouthful of eggs into his mouth, took out a pen and some paper and began to write.

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked after he got his oatmeal sweet enough.

"Homwak," Duo replied with his mouth still half full.

Quatre nodded. "I finished all of mine yesterday."

"Of course you did," Duo said and took a big bite of toast.

Quatre blushed slightly and smiled. "I didn't mean it like I was bragging. I was just saying. . . ."

Duo waved his hand in Quatre's face while he drank some orange juice. "Yeah, yeah. I just figured you would have because Kushrenada called you a model student," Duo said and went back to his homework.

Quatre's blush deepened and he looked at Trowa. "Mr. Kushrenada said that?"

Trowa just shrugged and took another bit of his breakfast. "It wouldn't surprise me, Quatre," he said after he finished chewing.

Quatre nodded absently and shrugged. "I guess he was just being nice."

Duo let out a short laugh. "He's not the type to say things he doesn't mean. You're a goody two shoes, face it."

Quatre opened his mouth to argue but shut it when he saw Trowa nod slightly.

"It's not a bad thing," Trowa said evenly. "It just means the faculty respects you."

Quatre nodded and looked at Duo. He was done with his breakfast, and he was still scribbling away at some piece of homework. His bangs were brushing his black and blue eye, and his face shone with fierce concentration. Quatre guessed that Duo would never get pegged as a goody two shoes.

As soon as Quatre finished his last spoonful of oatmeal the bell rang. Duo quickly shoved his homework into his bag, stood up and swung it over his shoulder.

"See ya," he said and began to walk away.

"We can walk with you, Duo," Quatre offered and picked up his own backpack. Trowa did the same.

Duo turned and shook his head. "I can manage," he said and walked away. Trowa and Quatre watched him disappear into the crowd, his braid waving goodbye.

Duo made it to class without a hitch and only just managed to finish his U.S. history homework before the bell that signaled the beginning of class rang. He smiled to himself and leaned back in his chair as the intercom made the usual morning announcements. After that was finished the teacher, Mr. Reynolds, stood and motioned a student to come to the front of the class.

Duo had never noticed this boy before. He wore the same gray suit and maroon tie that Duo did, and his dark brown hair hung into eyes. He stood there like a doll, his expression completely blank.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Heero Yuy," Mr. Reynolds said.

Heero nodded slightly, his expression still blank. "It's a pleasure," he said clearly, his voice as blank as his face.

"Please," Mr. Reynolds said, "take a seat next to Duo Maxwell, the boy with the long hair."

As the boy walked toward him, Duo scowled. He liked having the seat next to him empty. Heero made no sign the he noticed, in fact he ignored Duo completely and sat down.

Duo glared at the boy and smirked. "Welcome to Rockerfeller Academy."

Heero glanced at him and nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly and pulled out an ibook.

Duo stared as the other boy started up his computer and got it ready to take notes.

"Mommy and daddy buy you that?" he asked bitterly. This may have been one of the reasons Duo was having trouble making any friends. He tended to alienate himself from the majority of the students.

Heero shook his head. "No, I bought it myself. Now will you please be quiet. Class is starting and I need to take some notes."

Duo glared at him for a moment and looked forward defiantly. He really wasn't gonna like this guy.

By the time lunch swung around Duo was aching even more and very ready to call it a day. He slumped into the cafeteria, grabbed a tray of food and walked outside. He went to his usual, secluded spot and sat under a large oak tree. He had only began eating when Quatre ran up, slightly out of breath.

"Duo, I've been looking all over for you. How come you didn't join Trowa and me in the cafeteria?" he asked.

Duo shrugged. "I didn't know you wanted me to," he said and took a sip of coke.

Quatre smiled sweetly. "Of course we do. I'll just call Trowa and have him join us. Okay?" he said and pulled out a cell phone.

Duo watched him make the phone call and chewed on his food without tasting it.

When Quatre was done he smiled. "He says he'll be here in a few minutes, and he has a surprise."

Duo nodded absently. "You know, where I come from the only people with cell phones are pimps and drug dealers," he said.

Quatre blushed deeply. "I know, it's kinda silly. My sister got if for me before I came to school. I really only use it to call Trowa though."

"So you're not a pimp or a dealer?" Duo asked and smirked. "No, that doesn't suit you at all. Mr. Goody Two Shoes."

Quatre just smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"You know," Duo said still smirking cruelly, "I think I found someone you might like. He's a new guy in my History class. Told me to shut up so he could take notes on his ibook."

"Why would I like him if he told you to shut up." Quatre asked and sounded concerned. "He sounds rude to me."

Duo shrugged as he threw the crust of his bread to some nearby pigeons, glanced up at Quatre, and felt the familiar knot tighten in his stomach. Quatre was standing there with a slight frown fixed on his face, but that's not what disturbed Duo. It was what he saw behind Quatre. Randy and his cronies headed toward them.


	4. Four

Float On

Summary: Duo is a poor kid from a rough neighborhood, and he's also extremely smart. He has won a scholarship at the prestigious Rockerfeller Academy, but no matter how far away from his old neighborhood he gets the past still won't leave him alone. AU, shonen ai, minor OCs. Please R&R.

Warnings: Rated R for bad and explicit language. It's going to be pretty bad and angsty at parts, but that's good ne?

Pairings: 4x2, and more to be announced.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Gundam Wing. I also don't own the title of this story. It's from a pretty cool Modest Mouse song.

Author's Notes: I wanted to thank those that left reviews. Hikaru, Ihavenoaccount, and Windy River, also anyone who reviewed it on Mediaminer. Thanks for reading it, enjoying it, and taking time to leave a review. You guys rock, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Four

Duo pushed the tray of food off of his lap and stood up suddenly, gritting his teeth. "What the hell do you want?" he shouted.

Quatre took a step back, perplexed. "I don't want anything Duo. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't think it's very nice to tell someone to shut up. . . ." he said and trailed off when he noticed Duo wasn't looking at him but behind him.

Randy and his buddies were close now, only about 20 feet away. He smiled, his face showing signs of yesterdays fight, although not nearly at severe as Duo's. "Look at what we have here? I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Maxwell. You two fags like to hide out here and fuck?"

Quatre opened his mouth to say something but Duo pushed past him. "What the fuck do ya want, Randy? I'm not afraid of breakin' yer neck," he said with a deadly calm.

"He didn't deny it," Randy said to his goons and they all laughed.

"We were just going to eat lunch," Quatre said simply, his cheeks a bit flushed.

"Oh," Mitch said, "what were you gonna have for lunch? A tossed salad?"

Quatre turned bright red and Duo took a step closer to the group of guys. "How about you tell me what the fuck you want and we can get this over with, understand?"

"We just don't like little faggots from the slums coming up here, that's all," a shorter, heavier boy with a buzz cut said. Duo didn't know his name.

Duo let out a small laugh. "I really don't know why you assholes think I'm a goddamn faggot. Have I ever tried to fuck you?" he asked and cracked his bruised knuckles.

"You got hair like a homo," Mitch said and the boys nodded and smirked in agreement.

"I really think you should leave," Quatre said and took a step in front of Duo. "He hasn't done anything to you, and we don't want to fight or anything."

"Who the hell are you?" Randy asked and laughed.

"Quatre Winner," Quatre answered and stood his ground.

"Hey, his father is the head of Winner Enterprises," the boy with the buzz cut said, and took a step back.

"Are you scared of his father?" Duo asked and stepped around Quatre.

"Fuck you," the boy answered and started to walk away.

Duo smirked wickedly. "Looks like one of your friends just pussied out."

Randy watched him go and shook his head. "Well, we still have more than a enough people to whip your ass, fag."

Duo glared at the bigger boy and took a step forward before he was interrupted by someone calling his name from a distance.

"MAXWELL!!"

All five boys looked around and noticed a lean Chinese boy with his hair in a tight ponytail running toward them.

"Another time," Randy said and he and his friends made a quick exit.

Duo stood there silently and glared as Wu Fei came to a halt in front of him, hardly even out of breath. "There you are. Why do you insist upon hiding from everyone at lunch time?"

Duo walked back over to his food and sat down slowly. "I'm not fuckin' hiding. I just don't like eatin' in the cafeteria."

Quatre walked over and sat down near Duo, but not too close. "I didn't know you were friends with Duo, Wu Fei," he said and smiled at the Chinese boy.

"We're not friends," Duo said quickly and gave Wu Fei a glare that he ignored.

"Yes, well. I can see I showed up just in time."

"What the hell are you gettin' at?" Duo demanded.

Wu Fei shook his head. "Nothing at all, Maxwell. Here," he said and handed Duo a note. "It's from Ms. Po. She was concerned when I told her about you coming in yesterday. She wants to see you sometime today."

"Whatever," Duo said and grabbed the note out of Wu Fei's hand.

Wu Fei smiled smugly and nodded at Quatre. "See you in orchestra," he said and turned to walk away.

"Yes," Quatre said and smiled back. "Thank you."

"No problem," Wu Fei said without turning around.

Quatre slowly turned to Duo and smiled. "Good thing Wu Fei showed up. Those guys looked like they were trying to start a fight with you. Do you know them?"

Duo quickly shoved the note in his pocket and glared at the blonde boy. "Wow, you are so perceptive!"

Quatre's cheeks went pink. "I'm sorry, Duo. I didn't mean to make you angry or anything."

"Yeah, well then how about stayin' out of the way then?" Duo yelled and grabbed his bag.

"But I thought we could be friends," Quatre said helplessly.

Duo let out something between a snort and a laugh. "I don't have any friends, and I don't need any friends. Got it?"

Quatre didn't have a chance to reply. He simply stood there dumbstruck as Duo stormed away. Then he looked at his lunch, but suddenly he didn't feel very hungry anymore.

X

Later that day Duo made his appearance in the nurse's office. Sally looked up and smiled when he walked in. "Sorry I missed you yesterday," the tall, dirty blonde woman said.

"Yeah, it broke my heart," Duo said and melodramatically placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm sure it did," the woman said with a chuckle. "Please, have a seat."

Duo gratefully took it. "So, what did ya wanna see me about?"

"Well, I heard about the fall and wanted to make sure you were all right?"

Duo shrugged and put on his best fake grin. "I'm felling a little stiff, but not too bad. Nothin' a kiss won't cure."

Sally shook her head and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. "Fifteen is a bit too young for me, Duo. But it is flattering. Would you mind taking off your shirt? I want to make sure the bruises aren't too bad."

"Anything for you, doll face," Duo said while loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

After his shirt was off Sally checked him out slowly, occasionally touching a bruise to get Duo's reaction. He tried not to flinch too much, but they were sore.

"All done," she said finally and pulled off the gloves. "You seem fine. I don't think there's anything I can do for you. Just try to take it easy, okay?"

Duo nodded and smiled slightly.

"Oh, and if you ever need to just talk I'm here," she said and offered him a warm smile, like a safe place.

"Yeah."

Just then the door opened and Wu Fei popped his head in. "Ms. Po?"

"Yes, Wu Fei?"

"The dean wants to see you," he said and stepped aside to let her by.

"I'll see you two later," she called as she departed for his office.

"So, you came after all," Wu Fei said as Duo finished redressing himself.

"What's it to you?" Duo asked menacingly.

Wu Fei simply shrugged and moved past him. "You know, Quatre was worried about you today."

Duo shook his head. "And why should I care?"

Wu Fei glanced up at him and balanced a pair of reading glasses on his nose while he picked up some paperwork left on the desk. "Because you should. It isn't a horrible thing to have a friend, Maxwell, and Quatre makes a good one."

"Don't tell me who to be friends with!"

Wu Fei didn't even look up from the pages in front of him. "I'm not. You can make your own decision."

Duo stood there for a moment, his momentum blown and then quickly walked away.

He hated to admit it, but Wu Fei was kinda right. Quatre did seem like a nice guy and all. He debated the idea of a friendship with his new roommate all the way to the dorm.

When he finally arrived he noticed Quatre was there with two guests.

"Duo," he said, "I was so worried when you didn't come to dinner."

Duo just nodded and looked at their guests. Trowa was one of them, he was leaning against Quatre's bed with his feet sprawled out. The other boy was sitting in Duo's chair, with an ibook open on the desk.

"Oh, I have to introduce you," Quatre said and smiled since Duo didn't say anything. "This is Trowa's new roommate, Heero Yuy."


End file.
